He never came
by The Lantern
Summary: No matter how much I screamed, no matter how much I begged, no matter how much I hid and how long I ran. He never came, and that's why all this, is his fault.


**Disclaimer: Gee…have you read the name of this site yet? ****Fan****fiction, not Fiction Press **

A child's form shot up in the night, wild amber orbs took in the shadowed surroundings of their room, flinching as their gaze met the mirror, where a white haired teen stared at him coolly, a wicked grin pasted to his delicate features, his crimson orbs bore knowingly into the younger child's, a ethereal hand lunged forward, crashing against his side of the mirror.

Krad screamed.

Scrambling away, he darted to the window, his golden locks a disarray. The mirror image laughed mirthlessly, even as his angel threw himself out the window, onto the branch of a near by tree.

_BANG _

The hallway door slammed open, the hall mirror glinting with the demon's reflection, which appeared in the shine of the wind chimes, cackling madly, before abruptly pausing, to stare solemnly at his reincarnate. The white wings glared back behind wide frightened eyes, of which the demon was so fond.

"_Krad, dear heart, where are you going_?" The wind carried the whisper to the child's ears. The questioned whimpered soundlessly and stood, sprinting away, no specific place in mind, just _away._

"_That's right run my darling! You can run, but you can never hide!"_ The demon giggled psychotically as his counter-part darted into the forest, panting shallowly.

Small dainty hands clasped ears, hidden by sunlit strands, Krad struggled to block out the taunts, stumbling he froze mid-sprint, the forest had thinned, reveling the ocean that bordered his home, the moons rays shone proudly off the waves, revealing the image that floated among the glittering currents.

"_Boo..."_

Petrified, he turned his head, and ran back, sobbing childishly as the branches whipped at him, and rain pelted his fragile young body, he clenched his eyes shut, though even as he approached the house, his home, he could still feel the being following him, he dove into his bed, hiding himself underneath the covers, not daring to look at the mirror which shone merrily across his room.

"Dark…save me." The soft heart felt plea echoed into the unforgiving night.

**~~-~~-~~**

"_So beautiful." _

Amber orbs glanced at the mirror nearest to him, cold, as he had learned to keep himself.

"_It's a pity, you know, that you're planning to throw yourself away."_ The demon sighed mockingly, watching him through half-lidded crimson skies.

Krad ignored this, strapping his sword to his side. Hesitantly he reached toward the scissors and inched them closer to his long gorgeous locks of gold.

"_NO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_?" Krad jumped, dropping the scissors, he opened his mouth then closed it, watching the enraged devilish creature nervously, this was a new reaction, his demon almost never screamed at him.

"I…nothing." He trailed off, averting his gaze to the outside world, anything but the incubus which seethed within his cage.

"_First you plan a suicide mission, and then you go and attempt to get rid of our hair! And for what? Some sense of rebellion_!" He raved, dragging his nails across his side of the mirror, permitting screeching noise which made Krad hiss, wincing as it harassed his ears.

"_You little bitch! I'll find a way to punish you! You'll get what you deserve_!" The being howled angrily lunging at the glass in an attempt to reach his prey.

Frightened, Krad grasped his sword and slammed it wildly against the pristine mirror. The mirror shatter, falling to the floor.

Horrified, Krad backed away from the dark portal the lay behind the remains; in an instance he realized there was in fact no back to the mirror.

"Oh my, my my my my…look what you've done dear heart." Bloody orbs glittered manically from behind the vibrant white fringe of his bangs.

"It looks like you just might get what you deserve after all." Krad whimpered, stumbling back onto the edge of the bed, hunching his shoulders as the nightmare leaned over him.

"What, nothing to say?" The wicked being purred, tracing a deadly claw down a soft cheek, smirking when he flinched, he placed his knee between the angel's thighs, nuzzling the sweet smelling scent of his angel's lovely locks.

"What..." Krad's eyes widened, indifference fading into discomfort as he felt himself being pulled onto his counter-part's knee, which supported him, yet separated his legs. A strong yet slender hand encircled his waist, the other roving down to cup his backside.

"Now darling, did you think I'd allow you to leave this world untainted? With not a trace of our…affair left on you?" He cooed mockingly, biting his ear viciously, cackling as his prey struggled.

All at once, it was all gone his clothes, his virginity, his mind.

And by his own hand, his life.

(At this time the Kokuyoku separated into their respective hosts.)

**~~-~~**

"Who are you?" Brilliant blue eyes blinked childishly at the blond which stared at him coldly.

"Your worst nightmare, my dearest Satoshi-sama." The mirror flashed with another image, not the blond nor the blunette.

Krad knew now, after his death, and curse, he'd never, ever get away.

But, it wasn't his price to pay anymore; it was the hosts and most of all, Dark.

Because he never came.

* * *

_Author Notes: So questions? Reveiws? Compliments? Critique? More reveiws?_


End file.
